


Ribbon

by LiftingNeck



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, yoonjae - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiftingNeck/pseuds/LiftingNeck
Summary: 蒙眼play车 情人节小甜贺
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Jaejoong
Kudos: 3





	Ribbon

郑允浩穿着一身挺括的黑西装下了班，今天的他刚结束一场时尚品牌的站台工作，去演了一整晚闪烁镁光灯下的完美皮相。

平时散落着蜷曲的发尾被发胶服帖地顺至耳后，多了几分成熟干练的意味。化妆师用暗色粉底填补了他眼下的浅坑，这让他的出片看起来更加充满了精心设计的美感。记者们很满意，粉丝们看起来也很满意，所以郑允浩也顺其自然地对这呈现出来的效果很满意。

皆大欢喜。

就这么带着这份愉快的成就感回了家。郑允浩先是溜进了卧室，不出意外地看见横躺在床上的金在中。这人正仰着看手机，整颗脑袋都探出床外，弯成一个垂直的弧度，与床垫紧紧贴合着，显得他的墨色瞳仁更加分明起来。

“今天的照片拍得不错嘛，即使是朝夕相处的我都心动了。”听见允浩回来的声音，金在中移开手机放到一边，用上下颠倒的角度去望对方——在这个水平线上他只能觑见那包裹着躯体的深黑色西裤，从小腿到大腿根。“我就说没人比你更适合西装了。”在中眨了眨眼，目光早就绕着那人膝盖顶起的布料弧度绕了一圈又一圈。

“就会夸我。”郑允浩倒是被这称赞烘得心情不差，说着就要脱下西服外套挂回衣柜里。今天的这套西装是找了设计师朋友定制的，算是私有物，估计以后有些场合还会穿到。

“诶！先别脱。”金在中这会儿倒是来了精神，他一个鲤鱼打挺起身，拿起事先放在床头柜上的一个深色小礼盒，光脚踩在毛绒绒的地毯上递给对方。“正好试一下。”

面对面接过小盒子翻开，里面躺着一条层层卷裹得规整的暗系酒红色领带。“送我的？”郑允浩抬了抬眉，手指钻进丝锻间将其展开，又捏在手心仔细端详起来。这领带虽是偏亮的色，但纹理款式却很低调——同色系线绣的佩斯利纹缀在上面，如同一个个悬浮的影形雕刻，其中游弋着相斥的黄白色小半弧，在沉阴的基调上驱散了半分死板。

“前两天在杂志上看到的图样，觉得适合你就订了一条。”金在中来到允浩身前将领带从其手上接过来，又抖落着展开，露出末端开放式的半衬——它由不规则的同色系斜纹组成，加之夕阳色的局部渲染，翻开便能窥见其中隐藏的蓬勃生机。他掐着领带的两端绕至郑允浩的颈间，翻开衬衫的领，神情专注地打了个标准的结，又缓缓将它推紧。“好看。”

郑允浩见在中一脸欣赏作品的满意表情，不禁好奇地走到落地镜前，站定了端详自己。喉结前的束缚有些过于紧张，于是他伸手用四指扣紧这个结，左右微微摆头，松了松劲儿。金在中随他跟了过来，伸出双臂环在允浩的腰间，又将下巴轻搭在肩头。这让郑允浩不再将注意力放在这条领带身上，而是在镜中追上那人的眼。

“喜欢吗？”金在中换了个姿势，直接将整个侧脸都枕上允浩的右肩，双唇轻启。

“喜欢。”也不知道在喜欢什么。

金在中撇了撇嘴，朝着镜中的郑允浩做了个好看的鬼脸，像是有点不满于对方似是而非的回答。他直起身，双手从郑允浩背后环至领带处，一个巧劲将其解下。“你别动。”

踮着脚警示了一番，金在中又用这别扭的姿势在对方脖颈处手指缠手指地忙活了一会，竟是打了个标准的蝴蝶结出来。坠下来的两条带尾一粗一细，显出一些滑稽的不平衡感，不过这倒是不影响金在中把头埋在允浩的后背里哧哧地窃笑。

“你是为了做这个才送我领带吧？”郑允浩有些无奈地捏了捏腰前的那双手，半侧过头向在中说道。他的鼻尖刚好蹭过对方的发尾，满是微微潮湿的馥郁。

“才没有呢。”金在中佯装正经地清了清嗓子，闪身到允浩面前，伸手要将这结帮对方解开，却又在覆在那儿上时停住，扔出了一句莫名其妙的“你是我的礼物呀”。说完，这位始作俑者显然也有点害羞，于是咬着下唇继续进行没完成的动作。

下一秒在中的下巴就被捏住，郑允浩的拇指微微用了推力，甜蜜的双唇就自然分开，粉红的肉感口腔内里为他毫不勉强地让出了位置。

说实话，从金在中为他打领带的那一秒开始，自己就想这么做了。郑允浩微眯着眼用舌尖掠弄着在中的齿列、齿面的纹路还有藏在底下的嫩肉，又把对方的软舌挑起来，用缠绵的弧度绕着弯相嵌。

带有吮吸性质的亲吻发出暧昧的水渍声，断断续续地回响。舌面尝够了内里，郑允浩又转而攻略在中的下唇，他微微后移，衔起爱人的唇瓣又轻咬，目光在对方被嫩粉蒸腾的双颊上游移，又欣赏着因为自己略微用力的动作下，在中同时出现的皱眉表情。

很难不把这人全部都吃掉。这样想着，郑允浩的双手不老实地摸至在中的窄腰间，掀起那层碍事的布料，用肌肤去贴上温热的肌肤，边轻抚边捏弄，意味明显。

“唔…先去洗澡。”费了劲把被咬得熟红的下唇从钳制中抽出，金在中推了郑允浩两把，这人刚和时尚界以及演艺界的众多人士打完交道，身上什么呛人的香水味都有，还有…“你粉底都印我脸上了。”

“我们在中嫌弃我了吗——”郑允浩将整张脸更大面积地蹭了过来，他的声音听起来闷闷的，故意压扁了声线，又薄又黏地透过来。乘着这委屈，允浩用刚冒出来没多久的青胡茬贴上在中柔软的侧脸，又索性直接在上面漫无目的地啃咬，把口水沾得哪里都是。

金在中偏头拼命躲闪未果，还是被这人又按着后脑尽兴地掠夺了一番，随即扑面而来的是一句连着一句的相似追问，好像不给出答案郑允浩就要继续无休止缠磨一般。

“不嫌弃不嫌弃。”金在中还是主动举手投了降，认命状任凭对方在自己脸上又追加了几道粉底痕迹，终于是把这只幼稚鬼哄去了主卧的洗手间。

郑允浩心猿意马地以最快的速度洗了个澡，胯下的那活儿已经沉甸甸的了，他在雾气蒸腾间机械地揉搓身上的泡沫，脑海中却一直盘算着一会做到什么程度比较好，对在中来说会不会太过分。

在稍微对比了一下金在中平时的表现之后，结论是大概不会。

顶着毛巾出了浴室，便看到既是爱人又是猎物的对方正靠在床头把玩着什么。郑允浩沿着床的边沿走近，背后斜射过来的昏黄灯光随着步子将他的暗影扩大，最终将金在中整个笼罩起来。

他还在捏着那条领带，红缎在白净的几根手指间穿梭。

“怎么没收起来？”郑允浩的手本是摸在头顶驱使着毛巾擦干水分，这会儿倒是将其随便丢在一边，转而按住对方的手。

金在中没作回答，只是在床上翘起了二郎腿，被子从他的腿间滑落，露出肌理细嫩的大腿根。他挑着眼与郑允浩对视了片刻，目光相互舔舐间，缠了红绸的手掌却翻覆着又盖上允浩的。

“嗯？”郑允浩歪了歪头，他总是不太能从晦暗不明中猜出在中的心思，说出的话连他自己都觉得有点儿笨拙。“不想做吗？”

这话直接让金在中委屈地板起了嘴，跟着一块动的还有他的眼角，装载了有些娇嗔的怨念进去。他干脆不再去用眼神去传达什么，转而将允浩的那只手抓到自己面前，十指飞快地将那根领带像绕木桩一样盘绕上去，只留一寸长的小尾巴，凑上去含在自己嘴间，用唾液濡湿那个尖角。

他又示意般瞧了瞧自己这位木讷的爱人，这回总该明白了吧？

“你啊。”郑允浩无奈地点了点在中的鼻尖，又探近身子亲了亲对方的嘴角。“这么乖？”说着，他解下这份在中刚刚送他的礼物，双手捏紧两端，覆上那双明动得令人心悸的美目，在其脑后不松不紧地绑好。

“今天想要乖一点嘛。”黑暗忽至，金在中索性也合上眼皮，封存自己的视觉，留下其余感官专心迎接即将到来的狂风骤雨。衣物剥离的窸窣声传来，热源与咚咚跳动的心脏一块儿靠近。唇齿相依间，他也不由自主地更沉浸其中，送还给对方一个罕见的痴缠般的吻。

这是他们的连接纽带，爱意在口中被渡来渡去，封存于噬咬间。

允浩的亲吻落在颈间，耳后，顺势而下。金在中的双手追着轻轻拢住爱人的后脑，在乳尖被衔住的时候还是忍不出向后瑟缩了一下，几丝轻吟也逸了出来。无法直接预判，不知道下一秒的刺激是轻是重，是疼痛或是麻痒，因而这声音显得比往日更加湿漉漉一些。

郑允浩将下巴抵在逐渐泛出桃粉色的胴体上，抬眼去探寻在中的脸。这人正因不安而咬着下唇，自己的唾液还留在那，又被覆上一层晶亮。他就这么一边审视着，一边弯腰下移，掌心紧贴着对方半勃起的阴茎握住，引得在中的周身不住颤抖。

郑允浩这人坏就坏在打破了以往的节奏，不给金在中想象中规律的套弄。本以为对方会含住龟头或者用掌心磨蹭茎身，于是把所有的感官注意力都集中到了腹间，但乳尖却被狠狠揪捏了一下，几乎是下意识的，在中溢出一声尖叫，上身也随之瞬间拱起，又砸回至床铺。

每一寸肌理神经都绷直了，金在中甚至开始难耐地扭动起了腰肢，在允浩回来之前已经做好准备的后穴也涌上大波的空虚感，还没等允浩真的做什么，他自己倒是已经开始呼吸急促起来。他不住地向上微微顶弄胯部，想让自己的分身再多受到几分更强烈的摩擦，以缓解渴求而引发的不安。

恍惚间郑允浩把他的腿分得更开，这让他身下的所有都一览无余。他甚至能觉察出对方的目光，从阴茎的根部到柱身，划过囊袋又烧灼到后穴，那里随着自己的呼吸而一张一合，连内里火热的肠壁都被看了去。

“呜…别玩我了…”情动的小猫开始喵喵地撒娇，抱怨着讨要糖果。金在中向允浩的方向伸手摸索着，想要抓住点什么却扑了空，于是赌气般偏过头，双手握住下面开始有节奏地抚慰。自己撸动的快感自然是比不上爱人给予的，不过他本来就意不在此。金在中随着动作轻哼，又故意在声音里添了一大捧春情进去，在忐忑间盘算着什么时候才能把甜头都勾引过来。

“我让宝贝舒服，宝贝一会帮我含好不好？”郑允浩显然也是被金在中蒙着眼做这放荡之事的景象惹得有些难耐，他瞧了瞧对方染满绯色的侧颈，捏上那渗出些许液体的前端，指尖也溜进精孔里逗弄着，想要在临界点处把这人肯定的答案逼出来。

“啊…烦死了…要做就快点…”这火撩得金在中恨不得现在就摘下眼前的阻碍，再一把甩到对面这始作俑者身上。什么啊，说了今天会乖一点，那还不是随便怎么样，郑允浩干嘛也跟着自己变得束手束脚起来。

不过，下一秒金在中就没心思再想这些了。郑允浩掰离了他的双手，把他的整个茎身都含起来抽弄着。服务的人有技巧地缩紧了双颊，又压低了喉间，让他的分身尽可能地与软肉接触，它们正推挤着海绵体上的每一寸敏感神经。郑允浩的口交也像是这人的风格一般急促又密集，金在中几乎被强烈的情欲毫无休止地推上顶峰，双唇不自觉地分开，一声声高亢的呻吟既是分明的催促，又像是裸露的称赞。

名叫理智与感知的两根神经被冲散又悄悄回归原位，延迟后的释放的确是难以形容的极致舒爽。金在中是在允浩的嘴里射的，对方在他茎身不住抖动的时候仍旧不满足地吸吮，非要让他一次都射干净了才作数，这让这次的高潮持续了相对不短的时间，爽得他连腿根都抬起来了。他的两脚在空中无规则地扑腾了一会，最后搭在允浩的背上，跟着射精的动作一抽一抽的。

郑允浩偏头握住金在中的脚腕亲了亲，烙出一个分明的吻痕。对方的两乳之间生出了些汗渍，随着一起一伏的动作折出零碎的透明光。他伸手将爱人整个抱在怀里，又充满暗示意味地朝自己的胯下按了按在中的头，那里已经涨成挺直的一根，偶尔还跳动一下。

看不见郑允浩的肉棒在哪，金在中只能用双手先握住其根部，再将头缓缓靠近。唇瓣先是触到了有些湿的龟头，他乖顺地张开嘴迎上，再收了牙齿让它进到口腔深处。机械式上下晃动头部的动作持续了一会，金在中觉得自己的嘴角被磨的火辣辣的，喉咙深处也被戳弄得有些不适。每次给郑允浩口交都很难帮他含到最后，两个人都知道这点。

“舔舔它。”郑允浩的声音喑哑了不少，刚才费了不少意志力才克制住自己想要揪着金在中脑后的红绸往下按的欲望。之前自己也不是没这么试过，在精虫上脑的时候不管不顾地挺腰深入，但第二天金在中的嗓子就疼得说不出话来，连喝水咽下的动作都很艰难。

金在中听话地让这变得更硬的柱身从嘴间溜出来，心下有些甜蜜，于是抿起双唇在那前端蹭了蹭，又侧头枕上允浩有安全感的腿根，用舌尖上下扫动这巨物。

郑允浩见状握住自己的孽根，摆弄着微微弯向相反的方向，把金在中更长一截的软舌勾出，又轻轻拍打在那红嫩的唇瓣上，打乱对方原本的舔动。蒙眼的身下人像猫儿认了主般，顺着淫邪的撩拨而忠心追随着自己的大家伙，征服欲被浇灌至满溢，倒是允浩先发出了一声饕足的低吟。

“不玩了。”一来一回的单方面满足让金在中总觉得这场性事里还缺点什么。于是他起身摘了挡在眼前的那条领带，一瞬间的光亮让他下意识眯起眼，刚才因生理快感而蓄积的泪水还疏疏地散落在眼角，细如白露。

莹亮的珠玉褪下薄纱，便更为耀人眼目。视线随即翻转，郑允浩欺身压了上来，啄吻着将这些闪着星亮的水珠拭去，以一种孜孜不倦的懒散目光注视着对方。

气息相融间，屏障已被消除，因而水包裹着水，花环衔住花环，星体环绕星体，光呼应着光。

那条领带搭挂在床尾，只留末端将将扒住一角未掉落，内衬扭拧着翻转，露出火红的夕阳色，仍旧温热。


End file.
